I've Had My Moments
by justalittleunwell
Summary: Everyones had their moments in life. Their time to shine. No one has went without that, not even Jay Hogart. But when he finds a girl passed out and bleeding behind the dot. Will he help her, now that her moment isn't so good? R&R please


The air outside was cold as Loradie stepped out of the front door of a small cafe, making her way down the back alley's of toronto, heading towards the one she called home. It was late, the cafe had closed, cops where in for the night. She brushed a piece of hair out from infront of her eyes as she walked. It was dark, she felt so alone she almost wanted to cry. She missed her home, she missed her family. Why couldn't she just go back, why couldn't everything just change. Her father had gotten shipped to prison, and her mother in rehab, if she wouldn't had ran, She would have been put in a home somewhere. Now she was stuck by herself, until one of them made it home.

She stopped at the ally behind the dot, walking around till she found the tree that she had hidden her two blankets and pillow behind, and then grabbing them up quickly. She found a soft, clear spot in the grass and spread her things out on the ground. Putting the pillow at the top of the blanket she had spread out and then grabbing the other and pulling it over herself, after laying down. Tucking the bag in closely beside her. She had three hours before the sun came up, that would be when she would have to leave. Tuck her things away behind the tree, and walk around town the rest of the day blending in, making herself unknown to the rest of the world. Before returning to the cafe that night, and then back behind the dot to sleep again. So far, it was a fail proof plan.

She curled herself up a bit in the blankets, trying to gather as much warmth as she could. Letting her long black hair sprawl out on the ground behind her head. Her eyelids closed over her chocolate brown eyes that still even after everything had a bit of a glow to them. She listened to the sound of the few cars still moving up and down the street, letting her eyes fall shut, her mind finally drifting off into a somewhat more peaceful sleep.

Loradie awoke not long after her body had finally let her drift off into sleep. Nightmares, thoughts she wished never to come back into her head, still did. It never failed. She sat up, brushing the lose hair out of her face and let out an irritated sigh. She reached into the pocket of her sweatshirt. Pulling out a regular butterfly knife, and opening it. She turned it over in her hands a few times, using the light from the street lamp above to inspect it. It was clean enough she supposed. She pulled up the sleeves of her sweat shirt, placing the blade to her skin and running down a few deep but short cuts, but something went wrong this time. She felt her arm get an odd, somewhat numb feeling go through it. She looked down. This wasn't right. She quickly folded the knife back up, tucking it back into her pocket and pulled down her sleeve. She wasn't even bleeding bad, barely trickling,

She felt her body shaking, and could feel her breathing beginning to mess up. She was going into shock, "Shit!" she cursed herself. She couldn't go to the hospital, she knew that. She bit down harder on her lip, shaking her head and cussing as she felt her eyes falling closed, she was passing out, and there would be no one there to help her.

Jay, who had landed a job at the dot for the time being, pulled his car in behind the building, it was early, around five a.m., as his headlights ran across the parking lot though, he saw them run over a figure that made him slam on breaks. There was a girl, asleep in the parking lot? He cut off his car, leaving the battery running so he would have his lights, and let them shine on the girl. He walked to her, kneeling down in front of her, and shook her a bit. "Hey...Hey Kid wake up, kid!" she wasn't moving. He placed a hand on her face. She was barely breathing and her body was shaking. "Fuck..." he mumbled quietly. Trying to think of what to do. He stood from his place of kneeling and retrieved his phone from his pocket. Dialing 911 and watching the girl closely as he did.

"911 Emergency"

"Yes My Name Is Jay Hogart, Im behind the dot. Theres a girl passed out on the ground it looks like she's been staying here, she's pale her skins cold, she's shaking." he said it all rushed and for once, he almost sounded like he had concern in his voice.

"I'll have an ambulance there right away. Stay on the scene."

"Yes Ma'am." and with that the call was disconnected.

Jay closed his phone and placed it in his pocket. Sitting on the ground beside the girl and watching her. He could see her chest rising and faling as she breathed but they seemed like shallow breaths.

"Well this is a great way to start the day off."

He listened closely as he heard the sound of sirens coming towards them. He let out a sigh of relief at the sight of an ambulance pulling in behind the dot. He stood so they would be able to see him and then moved out of the way as he saw them come out of the front of the ambulance. He watched closely as they began examining the girl, and checking through her pockets for ID.

"Do you have any idea who she is?" they asked

Jay shook his head. "No sir."

Jay stood back and watched as they loaded the girl up onto the stretcher and into the ambulance. "Can I ride with her?" Jay asked. He got a few weary looks from the ambulance driver and such. He had just told him he didn't know who the girl was and now he wants to ride to the hospital with her. That made no sense, not even in his mind.

" I guess so, get in" the driver said. Pointing to the passenger seat of the ambulance. Jay nodded jumping in and waiting for them to pull off. He may not know the girls name, but no one deserved to be in an ambulance alone.


End file.
